nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glow Dart
A Glow Dart is a dart that emits light. These darts use phosphors to store energy from light shone on them and use that energy to emit light of their own. Typically, this happens when the darts are fired from a blaster capable of charging them with an electric light. Three different types have been available: Mega for the Electric Eel, Micro for the Firefly REV-8, and Streamline for the Firefly Tech 18-Dart Clip that comes with the Rayven CS-18. The Mega and Micro Glow Darts use a glow-in-the-dark sticker wrapped around the dart's foam, while the Streamline Glow Dart is made with glow-in-the-dark foam and therefore doesn't need the sticker. The stickers commonly tear and the light may alert the enemy to your whereabouts, so many Nerfers choose not to use these darts. Because of the light they emit, it would be a good idea to use these as flares. Mega The Mega Glow Dart was the dart type included with the Electric Eel. It was a Mega Dart with red foam and a black suction cup head, both of which didn't glow. The dart had to wrapped in a glow-in-the-dark sticker that contained the phosphor. This sticker covered approximately 3/4 of the length of the dart. Each dart was charged by the Electric Eel's flash (similar to a camera flash) as it was fired. Micro The Micro Glow Dart was the primary ammunition of the Firefly REV-8. It was a white coloured Micro Dart with a white suction cup head and white foam. It also used a phosphorescent sticker to glow, though the suction cup could glow as well. This sticker also covered approximately 3/4 of the length of the dart. Each dart was charged by the Firefly's flash (similar to a camera flash) as it was fired. Though these darts are discontinued, refill packs containing 8 or 12 darts can still be found in stores. A photo of a Micro Glow Dart for the Firefly can be seen here, but note that the sticker is phosphorescent, not photoelectric as the picture's title says. Streamline The Streamline Glow Dart is the ammunition intended for use with the Firefly Tech 18-Dart Clip that comes with the Rayven CS-18. It is a white colored Streamline Dart made with phosphorescent foam and a phosphorescent rubber head. Because the dart itself glows, it doesn't need to be wrapped in a sticker. When the Firefly Tech Clip is turned on, it uses LEDs to shine light on the darts, charging them more slowly and steadily instead of all at once like the Electric Eel and Firefly. Though it is only sold with the Rayven, the Firefly Tech Clip is compatible with all Clip System blasters and will enable all of them to shoot glowing darts. A photo of a Streamline Glow Dart compared with a regular Streamline Dart can be seen here, and a photo of Streamline Glow Darts glowing in the dark can be seen here. (Photos are from SGNerf's Rayven review.) Compatible Blasters Note: These blasters are the ones that will charge the Glow Darts so that they glow in flight. Glow Darts can be fired by other blasters, but they will not glow. Mega * Electric Eel Micro * Firefly REV-8 Streamline * Any blaster using the Firefly Tech 18-Dart Clip that comes with the Rayven CS-18 See Also * Mega Dart * Micro Dart * Streamline Dart Category:Ammo Category:N-Strike Category:Max Force 2112